


Валькирия

by rika_inverse



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drug Dealing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Pre-Canon, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Treason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika_inverse/pseuds/rika_inverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>что бы Скотт не говорил там, пудрямозги-заливаябаки-и-строяейглазки, на самом деле при первой встрече он её не заметил. Не запомнил, не отложил в памяти черты, и уж конечно, не влюбился с одного взгляда, и строго говоря, Скотт вообще не был уверен, что такая любовь бывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Валькирия

Что бы Скотт не говорил там, пудрямозги-заливаябаки-и-строяейглазки, на самом деле при первой встрече он её не заметил. Не запомнил, не отложил в памяти черты, и уж конечно, не влюбился с одного взгляда, и строго говоря, Скотт вообще не был уверен, что такая любовь бывает. 

Он только вышел тогда из тюрьмы после первой ходки, растеряв почти всех знакомых, и чего уж там скрывать - клиентов, никто не любит засвеченных наркодилеров, и тыкался во все стороны носом как слепой щенок, искал, отрабатывая связи-приятелей-знакомства, появившиеся в тюрьме, методично обходя всех корешей, почти по списку. Почти - потому что держал его в голове, стремался, не доверяя бумаге.  
Гленн был в этом списке, в мысленном, едва ли не последним, в тюрьме быстро понимаешь, кто там самый слабохарактерный, и Скотт не верил, что от того будет толк. Но - придя в дом к Гленну, он пожалел, что не сделал этого раньше, до того, как подошву правого высокого армейского ботинка не пришлось подклеивать украденным из супермаркета моментальным клеем. Да не из-за Дианы, ну конечно же не, он тогда лишь уловил краем глаза силуэт женщины, уже заметно беременной - Гленн не терял времени зря, выйдя на год раньше, - светлые волосы да недовольный голос, кричавший им из кухни, чтоб поменьше дымили.   
Они и стали дымить поменьше, не из-за галантности, конечно, Скотту надо было - и он выложил на стол перед Гленном три ровные дорожки кокса, свалив ненароком пиво на пол под хихиканье обдолбанного урода. 

Урода - да, он уже тогда недолюбливал Гленна, словно чувствуя, презирал, но у урода был выход на байкеров. Золотая жила, прямо находка, Скотт нашёл и собрал последние деньги, занял у кого только можно было и даже нельзя - вот у того же Гленна, купил кожаную куртку, бандану чёрную, взял в прокат мотоцикл - с отваливающимся спидометром, приклёпанным стальными болтами седлом - Скотт подозревал, что оно тоже отвалилось, - рычащего во время езды так, что уши закладывало даже в шлеме; в общем, сам Скотт его боялся - и отправился к байкерам, набив карманы всем тем, что ещё оставалось у него после ареста-обысков-шестилетнейотсидки.  
За своего, его, конечно, не приняли, но Гленн поручился, и Росс наконец стал чувствовать, что подфартило, продавая последний косяк и записывая адреса, по которым его будут ждать всегда и ещё, если по тем же ценам. Гленн потирал руки, довольно улыбался и всячески намекал, что грядущее процветание вызвано-получено-и-зависит-от-него, и Скотту ничего не оставалось, как посадить того на мотоцикл за собой, втайне надеясь, что он таки отлетит к чёртовой матери  
Не отлетел, и пришлось ещё волочить того из бара на своей спине - самому не слишком трезвому, останавливаясь через каждый десятокдругой метров передохнуть-покурить-закинуть на шею другую руку Гленна, стряхивая одновременно вторую со своей задницы; тот всегда по пьяни лез обжиматься, и Скотт подозревал, что всё это было не просто так, но они, чтоб его, больше не втиснуты в железную клетку как парочка кроликов, только на то и годная, чтоб спать-жрать-и-совокупляться, удовлетворяя инстинкты.

С инстинктами в последнее время было совсем уже плохо - если со спать-жрать ещё ничего, то с совокупляться так вообще, и это было горестно, ну на самом деле-то, для мужчины его лет-привычек-потребностей и... И вот когда Скотт дотащил уже почти до дома почти уже протрезвевшего-упавшего-искупавшегося-в-луже Гленна, он встретил Диану второй раз.  
Это можно было назвать удароммолнии-громомнебесным-ослепительнымлучомсвета, но на самом деле это был просто тривиальный такой ударсковородкой-женскаяругань-и-светлампы,но - Росс не понял ничего из этого, глядя ошарашенно в дверной проём.   
Там стояла Диана, валькирия, жена Гленна, воплощение воинственной женственности. Золотыеволосы-неприкрытаяярость-сжатое-в-правойрукетипичное-же-женскоеоружие, и всё это подсвечено ярким сиянием внезапно вспыхнувшей за её спиной лампы, оттенявшей и выпуклый живот, и холодный блеск металла, и его самого, стоящего рядом, поражённого, выпустившего руку Гленна, жалкого-недостойного-непринятого в сказочную Вальгаллу и умершего на пороге, возле, сражённым не рукой смертного, а девой-воительницей. И уже оседая на грязный порог разваливающего дома Гленна, он подумал не - это сотрясение мозга, а - валькирия не может принадлежать только одному мужчине.

На следующее утро он вскочил, невзирая на ломоту-треск-в-голове-прочиеатрибутыпохмелья и принимая как должное то, что он валялся на полу возле мышиной норы, отчётливо воняющей помётом-отравой-старыминоскамиГленна в имитирующей гостиную комнате, пока сам Гленн, чистый-отмытый, вновь в полной отключке лежал в пустой спальне на кровати, а рядом - пиво. В конце концов, пиво, прихваченное Россом, всё возмещало, и только укрепляло во мнении, что Диана - лучшая из встреченных им женщин.  
Кряхтя-волочаноги-пугаядетейженщинстариков-и-мышку-библиотекаршу, он добрался до читального зала, ввалился в распахнутые двери, дыша перегаром, и сгрёб одним махом всё то, что ему выдали по скандинавской мифологии. Ни одна из дев на иллюстрациях совсем не походила на Диану, со всеми этими длиннымикосами-крылатымишлемами-и-сверкающимисинимиглазищами,но - ему было уже всё равно.  
***  
Неделя за неделей, а ничего не меняется, он по-прежнему торгуеткосякамимарихуаной-и-крэкомпо-старинке, таскаетГленнаповсюдузасобой-и-пожираетглазамиДиану, не решаясь ни подойти, ни заговорить, в гнетущем ощущении собственной греховности, и именно тогда, кажется, у него появляются первые седые волосы.  
Как можно хотеть - не жену друга, не, Гленн не был никогда его другом, хотя со стороны и казалось, но на деле Скотт просто кормит-поит-колет того, злорадно наблюдая, как Гленн теряет последние мозги-силу-и-человеческийоблик в погоне за коксом, - а беременную, и в этом желании он сам себе боится признаться, днюя-ночуя-пропадая в чужом доме, помогая Диане, и в конце концов отвозит её в роддом и держит за руку вместо мужа. Так он получает первый благодарный взгляд - и кажется, он же и последний, потому что терпения Россу хватает всего на несколько месяцев после.  
***  
Диана - молодая мамочка, ещё капризная, быстро устающая и слабая - воинственности в ней куда убавляется, и Гленн больше не слышит ни криков, уходя, не встречается со сковородкой, возвращаясь заполночь, - зато женственности куда больше, хрупкости-лёгкости-бьющейчерезкрайпотребности-в-ласке, которую совсем не замечает муж, но ловит жадным глазом Росс. Это не его, не ему, и никогда не будет, но валькирии принадлежат не одному мужчине, а пусть и ненадолго, но только тому, кто завоюет, и однажды вечером Скотт зажимает её в тесной кухоньке, возле раковины с недомытой посудой, между холодильником-посудными-полками-и-люлькой-с-дочерьюГленна, наклоняется, гладит плечи дрожащими руками и пытается поймать губами золотые блики её волос.  
Диана сопротивляется, они борются молча, ожесточённо - слава богам, что девчонка тихо спит под своими розовыми занавесками в деревянной клетке, так похожей на ту, где её отец потратил несколько лет жизни - и ему приходится начать говорить, чтобы Диана не закричала. 

Жизненные испытания, всякие там трудности-лишения-неприятности, и тюрьма конечно же, тюрьма, здоровоучат-подвешиваютязык, и он что-то шепчет, нависая над ней, склонившись к самом уху, про судьбу, единое целое и любовь; но даже когда её руки на мгновение перестают упираться ему в грудь, и она послушно подаётся назад, прикрывая строгие глаза почти прозрачными ресницами, и он целует их-жилку-на-виске-сухие губы, он не может быть уверен, что это конец, что она сдалась под его напором, а не уступила один раз, устав; не сломавшись, а лишь склонившись.   
На её лице уже застыла почти иконописная маска страдания, но Диана - он только сейчас понял, что она носит имя богини-охотницы, - ведь и в самом деле почти как богиня, воительница - для него больше не дева; она не умеет быть вечной жертвой и уже собирается уйти от мужа, и её страстность отдаёт отчаянием.


End file.
